Let Sleeping Lovers Lie
by corned-beef-famine
Summary: A Lily and James fic in their 7th year. Both are head boygirl. A day in their lives while they are dating.


**Let Sleeping Lovers Lie**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT NOT!, OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!!!! As much as I want to, all I own is the plot and character that you have no idea who they are!!!!_

_A/N: This was mostly written at about 1 in the morning, so forgive me if this doesn't make sense. I just had this great idea in my head for an L/J fic and it wouldn't go away. Many peas and tanks to my beta, Jess!!!_

Summary: A Lily and James fic in their 7th year. Both are head boy/girl. A day in their lives while they are dating.

James woke up that morning and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been up all night because he couldn't sleep. He had finally fallen asleep while he was remembering all of his fabulous days that he spent with Lily. When he finally had felt awake enough to get out of his bed, he had found his jeans, a comfortable t-shirt, and his nice head boy robes and pulled them on along with his socks, sneakers, and ran a brush through his hair and across his teeth.

He walked briskly down the corridor, towards the Gryffindor common room where three boys stood outside looking very disgruntled and annoyed. "So you finally decided to show up did you???" Sirius shouted down the corridor. "Sorry!" James yelled back, "I overslept a little!"

"Let's just get going so I don't DIE of starvation!" Sirius put extra emphasis on the word 'die' to try and make James feel bad.

James shrugged nonchalantly, "Okay. I'm hungry too!" He paused, looking deep in thought, "Race you there!!!!" He took off running down the corridor.

When Sirius had gotten over his shock he took off down the corridor following James shouting "That's cheating! Cheater!" and cursed a pox on James, not that he thought that it would work, but he might as well try.

By the time that the boys reached the Great Hall, they were panting, Sirius's hands on his knees, bent double, gasping for air, not helping his predicament by muttering curses at James every few seconds and then drawing a short ragged breath while saying "air!!! Need air!!!" While James recovered quicker, he had arrived a little bit before Sirius, and was now bent over double, not breathing hard as Sirius thought that he was, but trying not to collapse in giggles.

When Remus and Peter finally arrived at the Hall, Peter immediately ran over and started pestering the other two for details of the race, who won, such and such, and so on, while Remus rolled his eyes and continued over to where the boys had chosen to sit that morning. "What classes do we have today Moony?" asked Sirius, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Sirius, that's disgusting! And I'm not going to tell you today. You're going to have to look it up yourself."

"But Moony!" Sirius whined, focusing his big puppy dog eyes on Remus, "I don't _want_ to!"

Remus looked at him, his eyes sweeping all over Sirius's face before looking at his eyes. "Oh, fine." Remus sighed dejectedly, "We have, let's see," he reached down into his bag and pulled out his schedule. His eyes ran over the sheet of parchment searching for that day. "We have, Transfiguration first, then Defense, lunch," the mention of lunch received moans of happiness from the other boys, "Charms, and then, Care of Magical Creatures, and of course, then dinner." The boys groaned in unison.

The only good class that day was Defense Against the Dark Arts with their pro-active teacher, Professor Edaniel. She could be a nutter some days, but she always made sure that they could do the spells correctly; she seemed to believe that as soon as they stepped outside of her classroom they were going to be set upon by flying monkeys and have to fight to the death.

When Sirius had stopped shoveling as much food as he possibly could into his mouth and stomach; Peter, Remus, and James stood up and started to grab Sirius's arms to pull him out from his stuck position between the table and the bench. "1, 2, 3, HEAVE" was heard echoing through the Great Hall and out into the corridors. Suddenly, with a soft _squish_ and a very loud POP, Sirius exploded from his hold fast and flew towards the boys, landing somehow on top of all three. James ended up on bottom, with no idea how it had happened, feeling like he was about to puke up his insides or be crushed by the other three boys who were all on top of him.

Remus finally voiced James's concerns a few minutes later. "Sirius, I swear, if you do not get off of Peter and he in turn does not get off of me, I will actually use the _laedo stipes_ curse on you that was invented in 1660 by Incerce Brahnc to fend off his enemies and you should know it, since it's used on you monthly," Sirius's face paled and he tried to heave himself off of Peter as fast as he possibly could, followed by Peter. Remus got up slowly and only started to hurry when James yelled at him to hurry it up or he would carry Remus's threat out on all of them.

"You wouldn't really have done that Moony, would you've?" Sirius asked, making his face look like an innocent baby angel face.

"Probably not, but I would've," James voiced, answering for Remus. Sirius looked horrified.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Why don't you try me and see if I wouldn't!" James and Sirius continued to argue all the way to Transfiguration. They were still arguing childishly when Professor McGonagall walked into the room and gave them a stern stare. Both boys immediately stopped talk but their mouths kept moving. It was as if McGonagall had placed a silencing charm on them. "Oh for goodness sake! Stop gaping like fish and pull out your book and wands. Turn to page 78, today we will be turning owls into eyeglasses." The room was quickly filled with the scuffling to reach their book and to get to page 78, along with the sounds of people shuffling around to find their wands. The class passed without much happening except for the occasional hoot of an owl. Sirius and James passed notes like normal, Remus rolling his eyes and Peter craned his neck to see what they were writing.

I'm bored –J

_I'm really really bored –S_

Bummer that our only good class today is DA –J

_Agreeing completely –S_ Sirius had to stop here to poke James in the arm. He had been staring into space for several minutes.

What was that for?!?!?! –J

_You were staring again –S_

Was not! –J

_Were too!! I saw you! Staring at a certain redheaded one that shall not be spoken of on this paper?! –S_

What else? The person who occupies my mind constantly –J

_But you guys are going out now! Shouldn't there be more important things like…like…pranking Snivellus for one thing? –S_

Yeah, but that only comes up every once in a while. It's mainly her –J

_Aw! How cute! NOT! –S_

Be quiet you! –J. At this point the note stopped as McGonagall was prowling the classroom and stopped in front of them and the paper was shoved into a pocket.

The rest of the morning went on as normal, Sirius only catching James staring at the back of Lily's head several more time. Professor Edaniel only pulled the crazy teacher about 5 times during the lesson, which they took to mean that the rest of the day would go well. At lunch, making their way over to their normal spot about in the middle of the table, they passed by Lily and some of her friends laughing at a joke or something. James stopped and bent over.

"Hey Lil." He said. Lily jumped and grabbed her fork as she turned around pointing it directly at his nose. James chuckled, "going to stab me in the nose, Lil?"

Lily sighed with relief, "I thought you were," She paused, "never mind." Both boy and girl laughed at their current situation. James had a fork pointed at his nose menacingly and Lily was holding it.

"Lily, if you don't move that fork, I will have to move it for you." James said sternly a smile playing on his lips. Lily didn't move. James placed his first two fingers on the fork and pushed it towards the table. Lily didn't try to hold it, pointing at his nose. She let him move it. What came next was a complete surprise to her. James pulled the fork out of her hand, dropped it onto her plate and in one big swoop made her stand up, and pulled her into a kiss.

The Marauders stared on in shock along with Lily's friends. After a minute when James and Lily had broken apart. Lily had a pink tinge to her checks and James was smiling. Sirius, after getting over the shock, leaned around the two and raised his eyebrows at Lily's friend, Jess. Jess smiled back at him, Sirius knew that he liked her for a reason. She always smiled and had a great personality. She wasn't afraid to be herself, she didn't feel the pressure to impress him or anything, if anything she did the opposite, she was independent. He lost himself in his thoughts for a little while and then shook himself and returned to James and Lily. James and Lily soon parted, as Dumbledore started to come down the isles and passed them, they could have sworn that they heard him say, 'Please refrain from public displays of affection until you return to the common room' and moved off, eyes twinkling and a smile playing on his lips, and moved onto their seats, to eat lunch. Sirius was the only remainder. He leaned towards Jess. "Our friends are crazy. Have you noticed that?"

Jess could only mutter a quiet "Yeah. Wow." She was still in shock staring at Lily, and as Sirius looked around the table, he noticed that all of Lily's friends were still staring in shock at her.

"What??? You've never seen people kiss before???!!!!" Lily finally exclaimed, blushing deeply as she noticed that all of her friends were staring at her.

"We have. Just not you…and like that….wow…..weird." Lily's friend, Lisbeth finally managed to choke out after a few quiet seconds passed. After a very strange pause, the girls returned to their original seats and continued to eat. They soon returned to their earlier state, laughing about their classes this year and the teachers, like they did every year at the start of classes.

James sat farther down the table from Lily, but close enough that he could always see her. Every turn of her head when her hair flipped out, the way she threw her head back when she laughed, and her smile, the bright thing that he loved, his eyes glazed over and he lost himself in looking at her. "Moony!" Sirius whined, "James is staring at Lily again!!! Make him stop!!!! Can I poke him??!!!" Sirius lost his whining attitude for the last question, replaced by a kind of sadistic glee. Remus shook his head, he sometimes felt more like Sirius's mother replacement rather than his friend, but in some ways he felt that it was safer for both of them. This way he wouldn't lose his head, even if it was screwed on. Sirius turned and pouted. He soon got bored of that though and started to wave his hand in front of James's face to his amusement. And when he finally tired of that, he started to poke James in the side, soft at first but getting harder with each poke, until he finally snapped out of his reverie.

"Ouch!" James exclaimed, rubbing his side, scowling. He got the message and stopped staring at Lily and immersed himself in talking with the Marauders. All too soon, their lunch was over and it was time for Charms.

The boys walked into the Charms classroom behind Lily and her gang. They soon learned that that day's lesson was on Speaking Charms. They were given a quill and a piece of parchment. The Speaking Charm, as the professor told them, was the charm that let a wizard or witch, charm their quill to be able to take notes as they speak. They were being graded that day on what their quills would write down to see if they did the charm correctly. The lesson went by very amusingly. James's quill, instead of writing what he was saying, would write down gibberish that he had no idea what it was saying or only catch random words to put down, such as, Lily, Quiddich, stupid quill, and other random parts of conversations. At the end of the lesson he was forced to hand in the paper while Sirius tried not to laugh. When they had finally gotten out of the classroom, Sirius erupted in laughter. "You do realize that you're probably going to fail don't you??" He managed to say once he had calmed down. "Yeah, well yours wasn't much better! I mean, yours got most of what you were saying and some of our conversation, so I wouldn't be acting all high and mighty!" James retorted heatedly. They made their way down to Care of Magical Creatures, a class that James realized sadly, that he didn't have with Lily.

Professor Kettleburn greeted the class warmly. He announced that since this was their last year, the exams would be much harder along with the creatures. Sirius and James ignored him and started a conversation on what they were going to do to Snivellus. When Professor Kettleburn disappeared into the forest, the class immediately started to talk. Of course there were the occasional girls and some boys worrying already about the exams and what kind of creatures they were going to learn about this year, when the professor returned from the trees with a magnificent creature, called a Crup. The girls cooed and the boys looked on in awe. The Crup looked like a Jack Russell terrier or something like that, as Remus told them, except for the fact that it had a forked tail. It immediately moved towards the girls who bent down and began to pat its head.

"I think that we should go for the soap" Sirius was saying when they heard the rustling of someone else's robes and they knew immediately that it wasn't Peter or Remus. "Trying to hear in on our next mischief making, Snivellus? Are you really that desperate to have friends that you have to pretend to be ours??"

"No, I was merely passing and thought I heard someone talking," Snape stated breathily like this was the most obvious answer in the world. "And if you're up to something, which you most likely are, I will find out and turn you into the headmaster or Apollyon, I know he's dying to see you, Black. Good day" Snape smirked and smoothly glided away.

The boys stared after him for a couple of seconds before turning around and facing the class again, this time paying rapt attention. The lesson dragged on, as the Crup was another one of those creatures, like the unicorn, that preferred women's attention. The boys all hung back during class, tuning into the professor every once in a while except for Remus who muttered occasionally from a stump in the ground, 'I wish that we could have real desks in this class, writing on a tree trunk! Honestly! I don't know how she expects us to take proper notes!'

"Remus!" James finally exclaimed, "The year is only just starting!!! Why are you taking notes _now_??"

"Because this is very important and I know for a fact that…." He trailed off, "oh, you're right James. It's the beginning of the year and I'm already obsessing like its exam time!" His eyes opened wide, his look of shock lasted for a while before they managed to sit him down and he started to breathe normally again.

When the bell finally rang, the boys gathered up their things from class and sprinted towards the castle. Sirius, James, and Peter all screeching at the top of their lungs, "DINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and trying to push each other out of the way. Remus jogged behind them, making sure that they didn't kill each other, or worse, someone else, and ready for dinner as well. The boys slowed to a stop before entering the castle and tried to take deep breaths to return their breathing to normal and not walk into the Great Hall with 'heaving man-bosoms' as Sirius liked to say, which usually caused him to fall over laughing.

The boys entered the Great Hall, searched around for four empty seats together, spotted them, and made a break for them, sliding into the seats approximately 1.5 seconds later, and considering that the seats were halfway through the Hall, that was pretty good timing. That night for dinner was mashed potatoes, steak, pies, and many other mouthwatering things that made the boys mouths go dry and then drop. They were used to the food appearing on their plates and seeing as the year was still starting, they expected a feast, but, well, the house-elves had outdone themselves, and just when they had thought that not possible, again.

The school had finished with dinner and Professor Dumbledore got up to give the students a few words, and then he sent them off to do their homework and get to bed. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus trudged up the stairs feeling warm, and packed to exploding with all of the good food that they had just eaten. When they finally reached the common room however, they remembered just how much homework that they had to do. James was supposed to be in the Head Boy/Girl common room, but seeing as it was his first night back, he figured that he could start off in the Gryffindor common room and move back into the other common room later. It took the boys a while to complete their homework fully. They didn't have enough that they would be up too late but just enough that they were up until at least ten. James stood up to stretch and yawned.

"Well, I better go to the other common room and then I'm going straight to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning." He was answered by mutters and groans of 'good night, go away,' and something like 'pumpkins' but he wasn't sure. He grabbed his bag and started out of the common room making his way down the corridor to the Head Common Room. He reached the portrait, prodded the occupant awake and gave them the password so that he could get in and sleep. He walked in and came to a slow stop.

Lily's deep red hair was splayed over the golden pillow. She was breathing deeply and slowly, but softly. She had sat down earlier that night, after finishing her homework, with one of her favorite books, The Complete Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis.

James entered through the portrait hole, returning from doing his homework with the rest of the Marauders, more like attempting to do his homework, to find her stretched out on the sofa in the common room. He thought that she had never looked more beautiful than right now. He walked over, picked the book up off of her chest, out of her limp hands, placed in the bookmark embossed with the Gryffindor lion and laid it on the table in front of the sofa.

He was always more careful with Lily's books rather than Remus's for some reason. They would always react the same if their book was harmed in someway, James just would rather not endanger his relationship with Lily, he figured. He pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa, unfolded it and carefully placed it on top of Lily.

She rolled to face him and opened her eyes blearily. Upon seeing James, she smiled slightly, closed her eyes again and fell back asleep. James left her there sleeping while he did some reading of his own in, 'Quidditch Through The Ages' by Kennilworthy Whisp. Later, as James started to get tired and his eyes started to droop, he replaced the book back onto the table next to him where it was currently living. He got up and moved towards Lily. He reached down and gently shook her shoulder saying, "Lily, dearest, it's time for bed."

Lily mumbled something about being in a bed and James chuckled softly saying, "Yes, Lily. The couch is very comfortable, but I meant your bed."

Lily nodded her head slightly but didn't move. She didn't want to move, it was apparent to James, but he still bent down and wriggled his arms until they were in a position where he could pick her up and carry her. He received a moan of annoyance from Lily but ignored it. He continued on his path through the room towards the stairs up to her room.

When he arrived in her room, instead of looking around, he walked towards the bed. He laid Lily gently on the other side of the bed while he pulled down the blankets on the side that he knew she loved to sleep on. Once that task was completed, he picked her up again and laid her down in the bed, covering her with some of the blankets so that she would be warm but not too warm.

He turned towards the bathroom that connected the two bedrooms. When he had reached the door, he looked back one more time before he went to bed. Lily looked so peaceful and adorable; he wanted her to stay like this forever and never change, except for the asleep part.

_A/N: laedo stipesbranch hitting curse, like on the Whomping Willow._


End file.
